More Then One Way To Skin A Cat
by Jaylea Nyx Felesian
Summary: A Series Of One Shots & Drables; Summaries Are Located Inside Along With Chapter Names And Ratings. Ratings May Range From K to M So General Rating Is T!
1. Table Of Contents

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

_A series of One-Shots and Drabbles that may or may not be related to each other. Please keep your eye on the Author's Comments to see if a certain chapter came before it! _

_**Table of Contents- **_A list of chapters and their summaries (duh) also includes a pointless fluff drabble!

_**Chapter One: Dark Secret- **_After a minor fight with Kurosaki because of a rude comment about Daisy, Teru storms off. Running after her, Kurosaki finally decides to show her how he really feels and Teru... she admits to her darkest secret. Rated T-M for slight sexual themes! **(Romance & Hurt/Comfort)** -STAND ALONE-

**Chapter Two: The Assault-** A tribute to the Columbine High School massacre; Daisy must race against the clock to save Teru as two shooter's go crazy within the school killing all within their path. Will Kurosaki make it in time to save his precious Teru- or will she parish in the school wide disaster? Rated M for violence and death! **(Tragedy & Crime)** -STAND ALONE-

* * *

><p><em>So now, according to FanFiction's ToS I cannot have a whole chapter consisting of nothing but an Author's Notes (or ToC?) so I'll show you a small little random drabble of our beloved couple! <em>**-Jaylea Nyx Felesian**

* * *

><p>Everyday she watched him from the corner of her brown eyes while she worked; each passing day Teru could only feel herself fall even more in love with the blond headed hoodlum that served as a Janitor in her school. Sure her breaking the window had brought them together and yes in the beginning she'd hated Kurosaki but now? Now she looked forward to every day, ever eager to see his drifting smile when his eyes softened to mere pools of blue or when he'd show the smallest bit of kindness and wrap her up in his arms while she cried. Or maybe it was when he came to her rescue, how many times had he saved her at his own peril? But Teru knew it was none of those, yes they helped but the real reason she loved Kurosaki was because of the depth of his compassion.<p>

"Oi, Slave!" Said hoodlum barked at her from across the garden; this handsome figure laid out on his normal lawn chair while she worked. Knowing their game by heart, Teru dropped what she was doing and raced over to bow very sarcastic. "Yes Master?" She purred with a teasing tone. It had been two weeks since they'd started dating and Kurosaki had offered to drop the game but she'd refused. Teru loved the banter that they pushed back and forth, calling him 'master' sent a thrill racing through her blood that she'd yet to figure out. "We're going home early." Kurosaki smirked, his dark brows raised in amusement. "My shoulders are stiff and your Master needs a massage."

Teru blushed, she knew how these things ended up. Once she started to massage his shoulder her hands would slowly end up on his neck then his chest while he played his own across her thighs. Soon he'd become restless and throw her under his body to plunder her lips with sweet kisses and eventually unclasp the last four buttons of her shirt to tickle her belly. Never once had he taken it farther then that, but Teru knew he wanted to. Every time he backed off his groin had been solid as a rock at twitching. As her blush faded away, the young girl looked at her boyfriend and smile. "Sure, I'd love to go home early!"


	2. Dark Secret

**Anime: **Dengeki Daisy

**Disclaimers: **Shouldn't be to hard to know who the actual manga belongs to but if you need to know then it is: Kyousuke Motomi.

* * *

><p><em>So... I had an idea for a small little fluff between the two and I needed something to get my mind off of the current stressful situation I'm currently in. Depression sucks! <span>Now that I think of it... this may or may not contain spoilers! <span>**- Jaylea Nyx Felesian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Start/**_

_**More Then One Way To Skin A Cat**_

She had always known there was more then one way to skin a cat... you just had to out smart it; but how was the tricky part. Breathing deeply; her brows drawn together in an angry line, Teru stormed off of the school campus with her bag thrown over her shoulder. The few students who's stayed after hours all gave her odd looks, their eyes filled with mocking curiosity as she stomped her way to the bus stop; not the least bit aware of what had transpired only five minutes before. Teru was so angry she didn't even want to think about it, but she knew Kurosaki would... if the small hand-shaped bruise on his cheek was to be any evidence of it.

With a soft roar of an engine the local bus rolled to a stop, its doors opening with a slight ring. Already having taken out her passage money, the brunette haired young girl dropped the yen into the bucket and moved to take her normal spot in the middle just by the door. Clenching the bar in preparation for the bus to jerk into motion, Teru never expected to see the spiky blond hair of Kurosaki as he rushed onto the bus; blue eyes spotting her almost instantly. Her hand print; still visibly on his reddened cheek stood out to her brown eyes like white on rice. Taking a silent gulp, the young girl moved away ever so slightly as Kurosaki made his way toward her; blue eyes so intent on her she though he'd kill.

"Ah... Kurosaki..." she paused for a moment. "Master..." Standing beside her, Teru readied herself for Kurosaki to hit her upside the head but as his warm arms wrapped themselves around her in a tight hug all the air in her lungs left with a quiet whoosh. The hoodlum was panting ever so slightly, as if he'd run as fast as he could from the very place she'd just left. Pressed against his chest, Teru could only clutch her hands at his sides, fingers ever so timidly wrapping themselves in his dark shirt while she inhaled his spicy scent. "I'm sorry." Kurosaki muttered quietly into her dense hair, his hands pulling her all the more tightly to his chest. Struggling to look up, Teru managed to shift her head enough to look into the older man's blue eyes. The strangest look of sadness rested in their depths, something that Teru couldn't understand. "Why?" She asked quietly, not bothering to pay attention to the people that watched them.

A soft sigh left Kurosaki's lips, ruffling the brown tresses just slightly; his grip never loosening. "I said terrible things about the man that you think so highly of... I didn't know you cared so much about him." It was Teru's turn to sigh. With shaking hands she reached for the man's cheek, turning his eyes back to hers when he shifted his glance away. "But you do now." The smallest of smiles tugged at the blond's lips. "But I don't understand why." At the moment there was no secret, no hidden lies about identities... only the two of them and the unsaid understanding of who was who. As he spoke, Kurosaki's warm breath mingled with her own, his lips ever so close. Even while Teru's eyes drifted down to his mouth; Kurosaki's were doing the same, his grip growing on the young girl to an almost painful but delightful level.

With painstaking slowness, Kurosaki lowered his mouth to the young girls; their lips meeting in the briefest of touches before he moved back. As if to test the waters, Kurosaki watched her expression; the light blush that rose on her cheeks, the wide-eyed brown gaze and the slightest of hitch in her breathing. One hand slowly moved up to tangle itself in her hair, playing with the tresses in a soft manor before touching his mouth to hers again. "Get a room already." A crotchety old man muttered beside the two. Blushing beat red, as if he just only realized what he was doing Kurosaki backed away from Teru's lips but didn't let her go. A smirk soon replaced the blush, his lips twitching in the cockiest of ways that created a jump in Teru's pulse. Lowering his mouth next to her ear, Kurosaki gently nibbled on the sensitive flesh before whispering. "I think we just put on a show."

The young girl blushed even more, hiding her face in his chest while the janitor chuckled, arms wrapped around her tight. Shifting their bodies so that his back was to the old man, Kurosaki hid Teru from the other passenger's sight and gently caressed her back; his long fingers moving softly against the silk shirt she'd worn that day. "Kurosaki..." The young girl spoke into his shirt. "I know-" She paused as the man shook his head, blue eyes looking into her own as she looked up. "Not here." She nodded, understanding that he wanted to have the discussion in the privacy of his home; if it went bad then at least she could cry by herself... if it went well- perhaps she'd get another kiss?

**XxXxX**

_With a small spade in hand, Teru quietly hummed to herself as she tended to one of the many gardens on the school campus. Having worked with Kurosaki for almost six months now, Teru could only guess at how expensive that damned window had been but she was sure that DAISY had already paid it off by now. On the other hand, Kurosaki's delightful selfishness was keeping her here to work for him as a 'slave'. It was a nice enough day, the sun while out was not over overbearingly hot even with so few clouds in the sky but all the same a light layer of sweat rested on her flesh. Shifting the dirt in the small garden ledge; Teru shifted her weight so she could reach the small potted plants to begin transferring the Blue Daisies she'd been given permission to plant. _

"_What are you up to now servant?" Kurosaki grumbled from his throne of a lawn chair, laptop placed in his lap and a lit cigarette in hand. Thick spirals of smoke wafted up from the burning stick, occasionally interrupted by a quick drag from Kurosaki as he played his on-line game. Not bothering to answer, Teru continued to hum while she placed the first of the seven Daisies in the ground. "Slave?" Kurosaki called out again. Her brows twitching in annoyance from his interruption, Teru cast a glance over her shoulder. "Yes?" He smirked, happy of have captured her attention. "I asked: what are you doing?" _

"_Planting Daisies, what else?" She retorted. The man sighed, placing his now closed laptop under his chair and out of harms way before getting to his feet. "Why does it have to be Daisies?" He paused for a moment. "Your not thinking of that low-life stalker of yours, are you?" He teased her. Teru's hand paused in mid-transfer, her eyes closing as she tried to ignore Kurosaki's jab at himself. "Who do you speak of? I didn't know you were a stalker-" she let her words hand in the air for a moment. "-Kurosaki." The hoodlum janitor blushed behind her back ever so slightly. "As if," he muttered. "Why would I stalk short A-cup girls who don't have a body?" Everyday, without fail the man called her short... not to mention flat chested. Gently patting the dirt around the latest transplanted flower; Teru dusted off her hands as she got to her feet. "What are you aiming at, Master?" She shot back at him, temper rising. _

"_I mean, why are you planting those Daisies for that creep who phone stalks you?" '**To think the final straw would be pulled by none other then DAISY himself,' **Teru fumed to herself. She'd pondered on how to break it to the handsome man before her that she knew who Kurosaki and Daisy really were- that they were one and the same. But every time she seemed to think of a positive way, something bad happened; like today. Getting to her feet, sharpened spade still in her hands; Teru glared at Kurosaki. "Daisy is not some creep who 'phone stalks' me!" Her voice was rising in tempo, the highness of it echoing in the slightly closed off garden that they stood. His blue eyes lifted, amused at her sudden defense of himself even while he attacked. "Oh really?" He asked. "Then why does this creep not show himself to you?" For the strangest reason Kurosaki hoped it would get Teru mad at Daisy- at himself but all the girl did was shrug. "He's busy it seems." _

_Kurosaki's jaw almost dropped, '**how could she answer so calmly?' **He shuffled his feet, dark eyes watching her as she stood hands clasped at her side. It seemed that even while she acted calm, the young woman was almost teething with anger. That realization made Kurosaki's brow rise in amusement, teasing Teru was always fun since she was so adorable when angered. Still the strangest feeling caused Kurosaki to think he'd gone to far as the girl turned away from him; her gaze lowered so as not to meet his eyes. "Teru?" He asked suddenly feeling a strike of fear. Had he gone to far? Stepping toward her, Kurosaki reached out to place his hand on her small shoulder, never before had he been more aware of just how small she was than at this moment. Those thin shoulders seemed to quake, if in anger or sadness he didn't know until Teru spun on her heel and felt the sting of her hand against hiw cheek. _

"_Don't speak badly about Daisy!" _

_With quick strides the young woman hurried away from the blond, Kurosaki simply standing there, arm still out stretched while his cheek stung from the blow. His dark blue eyes watched as she rounded the corner, soon walking out of sight and it only took a moment before he was chasing after her. Skidding to a halt at the turn, Kurosaki watched as Teru neared the bus stop, her shoulders slumping. Not missing a beat, he took after her. _

_**XxXxX**_

He hadn't let go of her since wrapping his arms around her in the bus. As both Kurosaki and Teru stepped off, the older man kept his hand firmly intertwined with hers and led her toward his house. Teru didn't know what he was thinking... or planning for that matter but she knew she loved the feel of his warm hand wrapped around her own. She'd never been more aware of her self then at this moment when his long fingers encased her own; it was almost exotic. Teru was virgin in almost everything, even this slight contact had her heart skipping a beat ever so slightly. Opening the door, Kurosaki stepped through the threshold, never once leaving contact with her skin. With gentle tugs the blond haired man tugged her to the couch and after a soft push, plopped her down on the soft cushions on her back. Teru's breath caught in her throat, her brown eyes widening as Kurosaki lowered his own body onto hers and rested his head against her chest just above her heart. His hips pressed into her own even as Kurosaki intertwined their legs and closed his eyes to listen to her heart beat.

"Kurosaki?" Teru breathed quietly, the puffs of air rustling his blond hair. The man didn't move, instead he just slowly cracked open a single eye and looked at her; mouth set in a straight line. The deep blue of his eye was gentle, almost as if a deep pool of sadness as he watched her silently. Her hands free, Teru slowly placed them on his back her fingers tracing small patterns on the dip of his lower spin. The soft moan left Kurosaki's lips as his eye closed, his head nuzzling her chest just slightly causing the strangest of feelings to flash through her body. Teru's hand paused her tracing and watched him; her brown eyes calm. "Kurosaki?" She called his name but found her voice drifting off before she could continue. Again the man didn't response, simply laying atop her with the stillest of bodies. "I know-" she gasped out when the blond's hand traced over her arm, trailing out a path to her neck.

A sudden shiver racked her body, seizing up as those fingers of his reached her neck. After a few seconds Teru found herself tilting her head to the side, allowing Kurosaki better access to her neck, the feeling of his fingers just to amazing to refuse. With a heavy sigh her eyes closed; becoming all the more aware of his fingertips. "About DAISY," she continued on. "I know." Kurosaki's fingers stopped their teasing, instead they paused on her flesh before he took a deep breath. Opening his mouth to explain, Teru shushed him by wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "I love Daisy..." her voice was clear but as she said the next part the words were almost a whisper. "And... I love Kurosaki too."

As the words left her mouth Kurosaki lifted himself from her body; bracing his weight upon one elbow while looking into her eyes. "Could you forgive me... if I was the cause of your brother's death?" His words were filled with pain, as if just speaking them drug up such old and painful wounds that he could shatter into a million pieces. Teru gazed at Kurosaki for the longest time, her hands still wrapped about his neck in a soft hold. "My brother's death has nothing to do with you." She said after a moment. Teru's gaze never faltered, her voice never broke; with the strongest resolve Kurosaki had ever seen the young woman just looked at him. "My brother died of a disease, wither you caused problems or not during that time has nothing to do with his passing. Either way-" her voice grew soft. "My brother was slowly dieing but you still promised him to take care of me and I know that alone eased his passing."

Kurosaki was at a lose for words, his facial expression one of surprise even while he felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Gently falling back down to her body, the man relaxed completely with Teru's arms around him. The hand that had grown still upon her next slowly traced a small circle into her skin. "Am I allowed to love Teru?" He asked quietly. The young girl chuckled, her chest rising as she laughed. The sound alone filled Kurosaki with a sudden hope that he was not eternally damned, that he too could reach out for happiness. "Of course you can stupid." She teased lightly, her brown eyes filled with amusement. Kurosaki watched her eyes before falling to look at her lush lips. "Can I.. . kiss Teru?" He asked even quieter. Now her breath hitched, a light blush gracing her cheeks to the point that Teru looked away momentarily. Taking this for a no, Kurosaki lifted his body to remove himself from atop her but the girls arm's didn't budge.

"Where are you going?" She asked, turning her gaze back to his. Kurosaki paused for a moment, blue eyes taking in the sight of her brown. Teru's gaze dipped down to his lips before coming back to his eyes, her tongue darting out to wet her sudden dry lips in anticipation. "I thought you were going to kiss-" With a swoop, Kurosaki pressed his lips against hers, this time with more force then the first. His tongue gently ran across her lips, seeking entrance into her sweet mouth. After a moments hesitation, Teru opened her mouth gasping in shock as his tongue darted in to play with her own. She remained stock still, not moving against his body until Kurosaki finally with drew his tongue and leaned back to look upon her blushed face. Teru's lips were open slightly in a light pant, face flushed and eyes shaking just slightly.

Her left hand rose up from his back to gently tangle itself into his blond hair, pulling his mouth back to hers this time taking the lead. Following his actions from before the young girl teased at Kurosaki's lips, giving them a light nip before he opened them just slightly in a quiet moan of shock. Darting her tongue in just like he'd done to her, Teru played within his mouth enjoying the taste of Kurosaki. Her fingers clutched at his hair when Kurosaki started to play at her neck again; one hand running down the length of her side down to her hip. Those two sensations and the deep kisses slowly began to ignite a fire of which Teru had never felt between her legs. She wanted to tremble and to shake but she restrained herself, unsure if that was what Kurosaki would like but as the man began to dominate their kiss; nibbling upon her lower lip Teru couldn't help but arch into his body pressing her mouth all the closer to his.

Still propped up on his elbow, Kurosaki allowed his hand to gently trail over her stomach, fingers splaying across the lower buttons of her school shirt. By now Teru was panting lightly, body despite trying to hold it in, was shaking ever so slightly. Kurosaki ended the kiss to gaze into her eyes while he unclasped the first of the bottom buttons, his calloused fingers grazing the first bits of flesh that was shown. With each button he unclasped, Teru took a halting breath until every button up to just below her chest was open; Kurosaki stopped there unwilling to completely undress the young woman so early. Pushing aside the parted pieces of clothing, the blond placed his rough hand on the side of her tummy, fingers gently tickling the soft flesh he'd wished for so long to touch. Teru gave a small smile, eyes half lidded in her bliss but also a small amount of embarrassment; she'd never before been touched like this and everything was new. Each reaction she gave was torn from her, raw and unthinking yet she tried to hold back any shameful sounds that she might make. Every time she moaned Teru could only imagine that Kurosaki thought she was a child.

After a slightly sharp nip to her earlobe, Teru pressed her hips into the man's groin feeling the hard lump that had formed in his pants. She blushed madly causing Kurosaki to chuckle before placing two small kisses upon her nose. "Don't worry..." he said huskily. "I won't go any farther..." His heart was on a rampage, beating so wildly in his chest while his inner self demanded he take her right there and then. Kurosaki's lust only grew as Teru shook her head no, pulling his head down for another kiss; forcing her tongue into his mouth. He moaned, wrapping an arm under her body and clutching the young woman to his chest in a desperate attempt to meld her into his own flesh. With innocent movements Teru pressed her hips into his own, rubbing that raging part of his body with such reckless abandon.

With each motion Kurosaki felt himself grow harder, his need to be inside the woman building but he refused himself. Instead to compensate he slowly trailed his hand down from her neck, past her waist and to her bare thigh. As she felt his fingertips upon her legs, Teru gave a hitched moan; hips freezing as they completed yet another firm grind into his groin to remain pressed against his solid heat. "Kurosaki?" She panted into his mouth when he traced a heart into the soft flesh of her inner thigh. He gave a toothy grin when he surfaced from her sweet mouth, lips flushed from his kisses. Antagonizing inch by inch, he moved his fingers closer to her skirt, finally grazing against the core of her heat. Teru bucked her hips, her moan swallowed by his kiss.

The young girl's face was so flushed, so warm from her sudden desire that her head swam. Growing almost dizzy Teru clutched at Kurosaki's hair. As her moans became more desperate, Kurosaki couldn't help but gently run his finger against the outsides of he panties, the sudden moisture there driving him crazy with need. Wanting nothing more then to sink his fingers into her heat, Kurosaki had to remind himself that she was a virgin, that he could hurt her in his lust. Pressing a last kiss to her lips, the blond placed his brow to her own and sighed eyes clutched tightly closed.

"My darling Teru..." he smirked teasingly. "It feels as if you have a teething fever."


	3. The Assault

**This Chapter Is Rated Mature!  
><strong>Please Do Not Read If You Are Sensitive To: Violence, Language, Death, Gruesome Scenes.

* * *

><p><em>I'd recently watched the movie <em>_April Showers__based off of the true events at Columbine High in Colorado USA. Because this movie really effected me I wanted to know a bit more about the actual event and soon after watched the documentary as well as researched into the tragedy among others._

To be honest, I had the hardest time writing this! I dunno; guess I felt as if I couldn't find the right emotion even when its painfully obvious and to make it worse, I don't think I've portrayed it enough. My initial idea was that Kurosaki be in the first person sort of reliving the event as I wrote. I guess my idea was that he explain/live the whole day, describing each thing he saw along the way but I'm not sure it came out as well as I'd hoped for. This is my first time writing a tragedy, can you tell? On a side note this is set before Teru or Kiyoshi found out that Kurosaki was Daisy, thought it added a bit more flare.

I can only hope that I do this sad event justice with this tribute and hope that never again do we have to see something as heart breaking as this again.

**-Jaylea Nyx Felesian**

* * *

><p>The day had started out normal, I woke up, got dressed and headed out the door with Teru right beside me. She'd been riding to the school with me ever since I'd first offered to drive her and even now she was just as excited as the first time. It seemed that I couldn't help but shift my blue eyed gaze to watch her, a single hand gripping the steering wheel while the the other held a lit cigarette. I'd cracked the window to allow the smoke to escape the jeep knowing that Teru hated the smell of a burning cigarette. Beside me, safely buckled into her seat the young student was happily jabbering on about some school trip to the beach that she was supposed to attend in only three days. I had my qualms with the idea, not liking the fact that she'd be out of my site for a full four days and three nights but hell I was just Kurosaki. Maybe Daisy could say something but I'd seen first hand how excited she was and I would by no means spoil it for her because of my unease. No instead I planned on sending Riko as my personal watch dog.<p>

Pulling up into the staff parking lot, I would never have expected the incident to happen. No I was like an unsuspecting child who, enraptured by this young woman's happiness couldn't imagine what was to come in only the span of three hours. With such a carefree attitude I allowed the reason for my living to walk out of my sight, to enter the grounds of a coming war zone and to be in the line of danger that I was supposed to be protecting her from. "Hey Kurosaki?" Teru turned around and called out my name, her generous eyes filled to the brim with great expectations of the coming day. "Will you... would you come to the beach with us?" She asked of me in such a soft voice. I was turned away from her, my back facing. Instantly I lit up at the fact that she wanted me there, wanted me to be with her on such an important day of her life. "Ah, I don't know." I drew out my words as if it meant nothing to me before slowly turning to face her, face composed to look uncaring while he smirked. "Come on, Kurosaki! You need to get out."

I made a face, shifting my weight to my heels while I watched her move around restlessly. After I hadn't said anything for a few moments; Teru changed tactics. Her face softened, those doe eyes of her grew even wider then they normally were as she walked toward me to softly grip at my sleeve. "Master...please?" Teru looked up, those lush lips pouting slightly in her gamble to make me agree to come. Hell I couldn't say no! "Fine, what ever." I said gruffly brushing off her hand, my heart gave a painful twang at the loss of her contact but at least she'd begged me with those eyes of hers. Instantly Teru perked up, loosing her puppy dog eyed look and reverted to her cocky I-Win-You-Lose face as she held two fingers up in a peace sign to her forehead. "Great! I can't wait to tell Kiyoshi and the others." Having been granted her wish, Teru gave me a small wave and practically skipped off toward class. I kept to my normal chores; keeping the side walks clean, hanging around the gym during Teru's second hour PE class, during third hour I made my way toward the science building hoping to catch a glimpse of my Teru during her classes. I always did this, bent my day around her classes and soon, with lunch hour coming around the bend I would be in the back garden waiting on my slave to bring me lunch like she always did... but it never happened.

Twelve o'clock the school's bell tower chimed the beginning of the break, students filed into the cafeteria gossiping as they swapped the latest news. Knowing that my Teru was almost always on time, I lay relaxed in my 'throne' as she called it and quietly counted the minutes till she'd show up food in hand to feed me. I chuckled as I thought about my fantasy, Teru had never hand fed me before but I with my Master/Slave fetish had always dreamed of laying with my head in her lap while she fed me grapes. I closed my eyes, Teru's normal arrival time was close so I wanted to seem as if I were asleep but for the strangest reason I couldn't hear the young girl's foot steps; no instead I heard the sound of a bomb going off. Distant screams filled my ears as if I were right next to them, the horrifying realization that something had gone wrong had me leaping out of my chair and sprinting toward the cafeteria. Students of all years were rushing about, eyes wide with fright as they ran to escape from what ever had gone wrong within the eating area. Terrified screams echoed through the hall while gunshots ricocheted as they bounced off the walls; keeping my head low I sprinted toward the first place I could think of to find Teru.

Knowing the young woman's habits had never before come in handy so well, I moved swiftly pushing students out of the way as they bumped in my path in their mad rush to escape; my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I couldn't think of getting out, I had to dive into the madness before me to find Teru... even if it cost me my life. Never before had I heard such screams of terror, every horror movie I'd watched with Teru could never add up to the fear I had now, the knowledge that I may already be to late to save the one person in this world that I was meant to save was eating me up worse then the fear for my life. With a particular hard shove from a student, I felt my body thrown against the wall; echo's from gunshots only growing louder as I neared the shooter. Jumping in my throat, my heart blocked my breathing as the rancid smell of gunpowder and smoke attacked my nose. Blood lined the hallway walls where injured students had tried to run, tried to flee the scene only to be cut down by shooter and escapees alike. It was every man for himself, live or die and right now; as I watched the faces of the passing students as they fled in that single moment, I knew I was to late. As if an out of body being was screaming in my ears, despair attacked my clouded mind. _She's dead! _It screamed over and over until I pushed myself from the wall and continued on.

I was so close now, the once over overbearingly loud footsteps of racing students had vanished in their mad attempt at fleeing and I now stood just out side the lunch area. Sucking up what ever courage I had, I peeked my head through the small glass window in the door. I could see bodies of students laying on the floor, some still others moaning as they tried to crawl away from the killer while he advanced toward the door that I now stood. From the way he simply walked passed the injured, I could tell he didn't really mind that his shots hadn't killed them but once the killer stopped by a particular injured person he smiled. I watched in slow motion while the shooter slowly aimed his gun into the forehead of that unlucky soul, watched as he smiled with that crazed smirk to pull the trigger; blood splattering upon his cloths once the bullet penetrated the unknown's flesh. I wanted to gag, to run and scream but I was also scared; for myself and Teru. Again the killer started walking, stopping by a particular wound's side to slowly kill them as if he had a vendetta; I couldn't grasp why this was happening only knew that if I got my hands on the person... I'd surely commit murder too.

Behind me a door slammed open, students filing out to run toward the door. Behind them a teacher suddenly shouted for them to come back, that it wasn't safe! It clicked, with quick steps I seized up the teacher, pushing him back into the class room and shut the door. "Teru! Teru Kurebayashi! Is she here!" The closet door was handing open, a handful of shivering students held each other as they cried; fear so clear on their faces. "Kurosake?" I knew that voice! Letting the teacher I go I turned to see Kiyoshi and in his arms the one angle I'd been looking for... blood rolling down her shoulder. My world could of stopped, all noises seemed to fade out as I moved in such painstakingly slow strides to slide beside Kiyoshi almost tearing the young girl from his arms. As soon as I touched her skin everything came back in full force but I had Teru in my arms. The door I'd just been standing out slammed open, a few shots fired down the hall and scattered screaming of the escaping students. From within the closet we all held our breath, trying to be as quiet as possible for fear of being found.

"Its Arai and Muri-sensei!" A student cried quietly, my dark eyes darting toward her in surprise. A student clapped his palm over the girl's mouth, silencing her from any further talk while footfalls sounded in the hall. The killer was just to close, I could feel the heavy gaze while they walked the halls just waiting for someone to cross their paths. The resounding crack of a discharged bullet sounded, again and again until finally it was only a mere sound in the halls. The student finally withdrew his hand, pushing the girl away from him in disgust. "Next time," he hissed. "Keep your slutty mouth shut, _President._" I blinked, trying to focus my eyes on the students that we hid with. Teru; still bleeding lay in my lap her eyes closed and her chest rising shallowly, Kiyoshi was pressed to my side his hand holding onto one of the wounded girl's, Rena the class president also the not-so secret lover of Arai-sensei. "Our luck you'd be in on this shit and would let him know we're here!" The student spat again, I watched while Rena paled. "Shit not like we can throw you out either, you'd defiantly lead him to us." Being so close, I could hear quiet agreements from the others... even the rapid beat of their hearts.

"We have to get out of here!" Kiyoshi muttered in my ear and I couldn't help but feel he was right. Even with Teru in my arms I was still over flowing with fear, not that I wouldn't find her in time... but now that I wouldn't get her help in time. Even with the bullet wound in her shoulder I knew she could bleed out if left alone for to long... or we could be found and shot; either way I wasn't risking staying here. Scooping her up in my arms bridal style, I got to my feet cradling Teru's head to my chest. "I'm making a run for it." I whispered while I looked at Kiyoshi. "Like hell I'm staying here waiting on that bastard to find us!" Teru's friend nodded, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose; how at that exact moment I still found the kid nerdy I didn't know but under stress the mind is odd I guess. The teacher blocked our path however, placing his big body before the door. "I can't let you leave, you may give away our position... if we stay here we can bar the door." I glared at him. "And what? Wait for him to fucking shoot us through the wood?" I questioned. "I can't wait for that, she needs help!"

What came next I knew would make me see red for the rest of my life. "She's just one girl!" The teacher whispered back, his face contorted with anger. "I won't allow myself to be killed over one girl." I almost set Teru down, my fists clenching in anger wanting to do nothing but sock the man in his gut. "Move." I snarled, blue eyes merely slits. Beside me, Kiyoshi seemed to be pulling something out of his pocket. With a slight _skink _I watched as the blade of a small knife glittered. "I don't know about you _sensei _but I'd move." The young boy whispered. Had I not been so surprised or scared for the life that I held clutched to my chest, I'd of asked where in the hell the kid had gotten the blade but at that exact moment I didn't care; hell I was proud of him! The teacher paled, gasps coming from the students behind us as they got to their feet and stood behind us. "Yeah sensei let us out." Over powered, his beady eyes on the blade the teacher finally moved out of the way and I stepped out of the closet. It had been a while since I heard a shot and even as it pained me to think it, I was glad the killers were no where near us at that given moment. "Stay close!" I muttered and walked to the door. Peeking outside through the glass I couldn't spot anything but fallen papers, bodies of students and blood. The whole scene would haunt me for my life, knowing that I was one of the lucky ones only made me feel even worse. "Ok, lets go." Kiyoshi opened the door and I walked through, turning left into the lunch area. In my mind it was best to move away from the shooters then make our way out of campus and that's exactly what we did... never imagining the fact that we could run into the second shooter.

Just outside the library I stopped giving a quick look around before motioning for the five students who'd fled with us to rush through the door. For once in my life I was glad of my job as a janitor, knowing all the exits to the school had never before come in handy before now. "Go to the north wing!" I whispered. "There's an exit to the main courtyard." This close to the parking lot we all could hear the wails of students who'd gotten out, the blare of the police's sirens and of shots being fired at the front doors. With renewed vigor the children with us started to cry, their faces so tear stained and stricken I couldn't help but want to cry as well. In my arms Teru stirred, her first real actions since I'd taken her from Kiyoshi's hands. Quickly shutting the door I moved to hid behind a large bookshelf with the rest of our group, leaning on the wood I gently ran my fingers down the sides of her cheek my blue eyes taking in the sight of her pale flesh. "Hang in there Teru..." I murmured in her ear. "Daisy has you." At this moment I could care less if Kiyoshi knew it was me, this was Teru laying in my arms and nothing meant more to me then her well being. Even so I saw Kiyoshi give me a sideways glance, as much surprise as one could feel in the situation was plastered on his face.

I couldn't respond to his questioning look, rather I tightened my hold on Teru as the library doors swung open with a loud _thunk_. Mad maniac laughter filled the hallowed halls of the room; from the tempo I guessed that the second shooter was indeed the new 'nurse' Mori Chiharu. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" Mori screamed letting off a few rounds. Terrified moans came from the two girls of our group and although they'd stiffled them with hands clasped to their mouths it had been loud enough to draw the attention of the shooter. "There we are kiddies," Mori chatted to herself while advancing toward us. Finding no way to safely run, I passed Teru over to Kiyoshi with a silent look and got to my feet. Hiding behind a bookshelf gave me a slight advantage, being male only helped to better those chances for me to tackle the mad woman before she had the opportunity to shoot everything that I held dear. At the first sign of the gunned woman rounding the shelf, I quickly reacted; slamming my hand into her wrist to force the gun up and toward the ceiling as she shot. Bullets peppered the sheet wall, pieces falling down onto tables while I gambled with the woman.

Mori was small but better armed. Quickly dropping the gun she reached into her coat to pull out a similar blade like Kiyoshi had pulled on the teacher. Her quick hands easily flicked the blade open, holding it in an experienced grip that said she'd practiced before her crazy run through of the school. "Just back off Mori." I snarled, my back to the children as I acted like a flesh barrier between them and the woman. "There's no need to die here..." The nurse snickered, waving the knife between us. "Your the only one who's going to die!" She screamed before lurching forward. Trying to move as quickly as she, I darted to the side my foot slipping on a fallen book. Mori took notice and with an expert hand sank the blade of her knife into my shoulder before pulling it out. A ragged yell of pain tore from my throat but I beat it back; grasping onto her arm that held the knife and twisting. It was Mori's turn to scream as her wrist was wretched sideways, fingers quickly dropping the blade as my elbow made contact with her nose shoving her head backwards. Dropping quickly, I pulled her body downward with mine in a bent over position and swept the woman's feet out from under her. She gave a startled scream, desperately trying to break her fall with a free hand before Mori landed face first on the carpet. My shoulder was flashing with pain but I tried to act as quickly as I could and moved to pin my knee into the woman's back; sweeping her arms behind her. Working my belt loose with my injured arm, I quickly tied Mori's hands behind her back.

With Mori struggling to release herself, legs kicking I backed up to let a deep pent up breath escape from my lungs that I didn't know I'd been holding. "Ok lets go." I grunted, taking Teru back into my arms while my arm throbbed in pain. I could of almost laughed, together Teru and I had blood running down the opposing arms but I really couldn't find the humor in my dear girl bleeding. "No telling if she can get out of that or for Arai to come back this way." Kiyoshi nodded and stood along with the rest of the students. "Exits toward the back." I pointed with my bad arm and started walking. When those doors opened, sun light streaming through the door hundreds of cops and SWAT alike started yelling. "Hands UP!" The students, Kiyoshi and I all did as told and as the armed men surrounded us, carefully backing away from the door I pointed back. "Mori, the female shooter is tied up." One of the SWAT looked at me, "she's got my favorite belt." I sighed.

All around us EMT's were hard at work patching up the wounded, parents swarmed around their children checking for wounds and other wise trying their damnedest to stay strong in the horrible situation that their children had been put through. Reporters were competing for witnesses, their stoic faces holding no pity or respect for the fallen, only stray dogs searching for a scrap of meat. Our group soon split up, the students moving off to find their friends and family members while a particularly bloody EMT rushed up. "You two, come with me." He said pointing to my stab wound. "She needs help first." I lifted Teru's body, showing him her shallow breathing and the blood that had dried on her arm. "Ok I'll treat her first." We were safe our terror filled journey was over and yet at the same time... I knew that this was only the beginning to a long period of grief.


End file.
